Stars Like Diamonds
by Wayward Victorian Girl
Summary: COMPLETE You know what they say, curiousity killed the cat and that things are not always what they see. But Mikan has to learn the hard wayby falling off the roof. Told in Mikan's POV, twoshot, MikanXNatsume.
1. Once Upon A November

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**A/N: Hello, and welcome to my first two-shot and also my first Gakuen Alice story! The main pairing is Mikan and Natsume. Any reviews or flames are welcome. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1— Once Upon a November**

I never did like fluorescent lights, and I never will. They peer over you and pester you with their ridiculous brightness. You wake up, take in the surroundings while bits of memories flash through your mind, and wish you hadn't woken up in the first place. From the white walls, I conclude I'm in the hospital; IV hooked up, heart monitor beeping quietly. I feel something warm in my hand. A dark haired boy is sitting next to my bed, his hand I realize is intertwined with mine, and another blond haired boy holding a rabbit is in a chair on the other side. Both are sound asleep and I breathe a sigh of relief. Falling off a building doesn't really get you in the mood to talk.

The flashbacks continue as I stare at the ceiling. Maybe I can go back to sleep, stop the flashbacks, I don't want to relive that moment ever again. Just as I'm closing my eyes, the door to the room opens; someone walks in, along with the slam of the door. Natsume and Ruka's heads shoot up, as if they hadn't been asleep at all. The nurse walks over to me, checks some things on the heart monitor and quietly asks how I'm feeling. Three pairs of eyes stare down at me. I calmly reply "fine." The IV is taken out of my arm, and the nurse leaves saying she'll be back in a while. Ruka also gets up, mumbles something about telling Hotaru I'm wake, leaving me and Natsume alone in the tense room. His hand is still intertwined with mine. I can feel his eyes on me, but I refuse to look at him.

"You scared me, you know that."

My mouth is glued shut. I turn my head and look at him. His emotions are hidden, as always, but I could have sworn I heard a tone of worry in his voice.

"Why? Why Mikan, why didn't you grab my hand" he tightens his grip on my hand as he says that.

"Because I didn't want to" I close my eyes.

"Didn't want to? Mikan, you fell off the dorm's roof! I saw you, and then suddenly you were off the edge, you fell head first into the ground, you cracked your skull open there was blood everywhere," I pat my head and feel bandages. So that's why there was something on my head, no wonder I didn't see my signature pig-tails on the pillow when I looked around. "You could have died!" I hear fear now along with some worry, even though he's raised his voice.

I opened my eyes and turned to him. A flashback popped into my head and my anger returned.

"Well, I'm not dead."

His eyes grew bigger and I could see anger in his eyes now, too. "Mikan, what are you saying?"

I felt tears swell up in my eyes as another flashback popped up; "I know what I saw! You and Sumire in the hall, I heard the whispers, and I saw what was about to happen! I—"

The flashbacks were everywhere now. They all came flooding back, the heart rate monitor beeped frantically just as the nurse, followed by Hotaru and Ruka appeared in the doorway. The memories were too much; I could feel darkness at the corners of my eyes. Maybe I should turn back and explain what happened. You see, it all started about six months ago…

* * *

It was late November; the tree's leaves were hues of red, orange, and yellow. I would sit under the Sakura tree for hours at a time, just thinking and watching the sunset. There was a lot to think about lately. Earlier in the week I was with Hotaru in her lab, she was replaying the video camera's she has planted everywhere while I was looking at what I thought was a tea pot. I tried to pick it up, but it slid out of my reach. This went on for some time before I finally had enough and walked over to where Hotaru sat. There were about 10 small screens in front of her, all with different views. I was watching the one in the middle, which had a view of the front of Hotaru's lab.

"Well, I guess nothing happened today." Hotaru said as she looked at each screen.

"You've looked at all of them" I asked. Each screen had a time on the corner of the screen; the times were all different, some in the morning while others ranged from 1 o'clock until now.

"All of them except this one" she pointed to the screen on the left of the one in the center, showing the Sakura tree. The screen was showing early in the morning around 7 o'clock. Hotaru turned a big dial and it began to fast-forward. Suddenly Natsume was sitting under the tree, reading his manga. The screen stopped fast-forwarding and I glanced at the time on the screen. It was happening now!

We watched for about 5 minutes before Ruka suddenly came up to where Natsume was. Natsume looked up and the two started talking. I could only hear a few words; "like her" and "still friends". I did hear one word very clearly; "Mikan".

"Turn the volume up! What are they saying about me? I swear if that pervert says one more comment I'll…"

Hotaru interrupted me, a small smile on her face: "You're a big threat Mikan."

I glared at her. She turned the volume up and we put our faces closer to the screen.

"…to tell her? I mean, does she have any idea?" Ruka asked. Natsume got up and they started to walk away from the tree.

Hotaru and I turned to look at the screen on the top right corner, which had a view of the walkway from the Sakura tree to the dorms.

"Not a clue. Everyone else knows already, I was hoping she would eventually figure it out. I guess I have to tell her myself."

"So when are you going to do it" Ruka asked.

Natsume put his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky. "I don't know."

They had reached the dorms and went inside, ending the conversation.

"Who was Natsume talking about" I asked Hotaru

Hotaru looked at me like she wanted to shot me with her BAKA gun. Too bad it was being repaired since I got so fed up one day and smashed it on a desk. It was the last straw to a very bad day.

She shook her head and went back to the screens, making sure all the times were the same. "You'll find out soon enough. It's almost dinner time, you should go, and I'm staying here tonight."

"Alright, see you tomorrow" I said as I slipped out the door. Natsume's words still floated around in my head as I made my way to the dorm. I had no idea why they had said my name or who they were talking about. But it sounded like Natsume liked someone and he was going to tell her. I felt a stab of jealously. I had liked Natsume since I came to the school, a whole 3 years ago. I had only told Hotaru, and she had a little knowing look on her face when I told her.

Now 5 days later, I still replay that day in mind, trying to figure out who Natsume was talking about. And of course I still feel jealous. The whole thing made my head hurt. The sun was setting and the sky was pink. It was probably going to get dark soon; I could miss dinner, I wasn't that hungry. I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning my head back against the tree.

I felt someone sit down next to me, and I opened one eye; Natsume was leaning his head against the tree and was looking at the sky.

"Oi, pokadots."

I opened both eyes and turned my face towards his. Talk about timing; I was going to finally ask Natsume about that girl he and Ruka were talking about. Well, maybe not today, maybe tomorrow. I looked back up at the sky. It was now orange and purple, the sun almost gone behind the horizon.

"It's beautiful, isn't it" I asked

He didn't reply and we sat there for minutes, neither of us speaking. I closed my eyes again. I had been out here for 5 hours now; it was probably dinner time. My eyes snapped open. I glanced sideways at Natsume. Wasn't he supposed to be at dinner? I voiced my question.

He looked sideways at me. I continued to look at him. And then, for a moment only, there was a flicker of anxiousness in his eyes. I blinked and it was gone, but I was so sure I had seen it. Was Natsume nervous about something?

"I…uh, I was just thinking…about someon-thing, I mean something." He turned his head and I couldn't see his face.

"Actually, I was wonderingifyoulikeanyone" He turned his head slightly as he said the last part really fast.

"What?"

"I…was wondering, if you like anyone" He looked at me now, and I could see he was blushing slightly. How odd! The Natsume Hyuuga does NOT blush. Maybe he was coming down with a fever. I leaned toward him and put my hand on his forehead.

"Natsume, do you have a fever! You look a little red."

This seemed to make the color deepen, and his eyes grew a little at how close I was now. He grabbed my hand and pulled it away from his head, but didn't let go of it. I looked down at our hands and then back up into his eyes.

"What, no. I don't have a fever. Mikan, look, I have to tell you…I" he took a breath, as if preparing to plunge into a cold lake "I want to know if you want to be my girlfriend"

I was so shocked I gasped, and then overcome by happiness that I threw my arms around his neck. He looked a little scared at my reaction at first; then he smiled. He has been smiling a lot I had noticed.

"Yes. Yes, yes yes yes yes yes!" I was grinning like the Cheshire cat. Then a thought struck me and I looked at Natsume.

"So that's why you were talking about me!"

Natsume gave me a confused look, "when was I talking about you?"

"To Ruka, on Monday about some girl you liked that you were going to ask out because she hadn't figured out that you liked her even though everyone…knows, wait a minute, everyone knows you like me, since when and where was I?" My eyes were probably huge with wonder; how long had everyone known?

Natsume chuckled, "You're so oblivious Mikan"

The sky was midnight blue with about a million stars twinkling like diamonds. It was the best night of my life. I reflect on that night a lot, I was so happy. I thought Natsume and I were going to be happy forever. I had no idea things were about to change.

* * *

**A/N: And here I leave you with a little cliffhanger. Reviews are always appreciated. So if you loved it, hated it, just let me know! **


	2. Us

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! **

**A/N: Okay, I accept all flames about my horrible conversations. Hopefully you get why Mikan was so upset. If not, just message me, as I know it might be a little confusing. I also tried to keep in character. Well, enjoy the final chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Us**

"Mikan, are you coming?" The door clicked shut and I slipped my arm through the other sleeve of my jacket. The mid May sky was a clear blue, but the wind was blowing hard. Hotaru and Yuu stood waiting for me; we were going to Central Town as Hotaru needed a new jacket and my Howalon supply needed to be restocked. It had been six months since that night in November, the night I became Natsume's girlfriend. We were now 15, and my star level had increased to 3 stars since the discovery of my second Alice. I was almost put into the Dangerous Ability class too. But that's another story.

"Are you getting anything Yuu" I asked as we walked down the hall and out of the dorm.

"No, I spent all of my money already." He replied

"Well you can borrow some money from me! I'm sure I still owe you some rabbits, here," I went to swing my backpack from my shoulder and take out my wallet, only to have reached for air. My eyes grew wide and I looked behind me; my backpack was no where to be found! I stopped walking and turned on my heel, running back to the dorm.

"Mikan! Where are you going?" Yuu shouted as he and Hotaru turned and looked at me.

"I forgot my backpack! I'll meet you in Central Town, in front of the Howalon store!" I called over my shoulder as I pulled open the door to the dorms and slipped inside. I took the stairs two at a time and was just about to round the corner that leads to my hallway when I heard voices. I stopped and listened closely. A girl was talking softly but I couldn't hear anyone else.

"…with her, I mean…."

I backed up against the wall and inched closer to the corner. Soundlessly, I looked around the corner and saw Sumire facing the wall, her arms around something; I couldn't see the other person. I turned to leave as I had no business eavesdropping on Sumire's conversation; we had just become somewhat friends, but one word make me stop in my tracks.

"…Mikan…"

I was flush with the wall again. I knew that voice; I peeked around the corner again, leaning further over to see Sumire with her arms around Natsume's neck. My eyes widened in horror. Natsume had said he was going to be with Ruka today. So what was he doing here with Sumire?

"Are you sure about that," Sumire asked, inching closer towards Natsume as my face flushed with anger "because I don't think so. You never act any different with her, even though she's your girlfriend now."

It was true; Natsume didn't really like PDA so we never did too much kissing in front of our friends.

"I am sure, and what would you know anyway?" Natsume glared Sumire, who still had her arms around him. I was still angry; if he didn't like it, why didn't he just move?!

"Whatever, I don't believe you. And if you didn't like me at all, why are you just standing here, not bothering to move?" Did she just read my mind?

Natsume made an attempt to move by trying to knock her arms off of him, but it was no use; Sumire must have a strong grip.

"Maybe that's why," Natsume was back to glaring, anger in his eyes "because you won't get the hell off me."

"You know you like it" Sumire was inching closer and closer towards Natsume's face, her eyes already closed and Natsume's were closing too….

I couldn't take it anymore. My anger and now a slice of betrayal too were too much to handle. She was about to kiss him and he wasn't doing anything! I thought back to all the arguments we've had and the one time we did speak for two whole days. Did I do something wrong? Was something wrong with me that Natsume didn't care and wanted to kiss another girl, a girl who was supposed to be my friend too! Tears of hatred welt up in my eyes and blurred my vision as I gasped and ran for the closet door; the one leading to the roof. Before the door slammed shut I heard Natsume's voice again.

"Mikan!"

* * *

The sky had gone from sunny morning to bright afternoon and now the sky was a blanket of black. And it was cold. Good thing I brought a jacket! I pulled the jacket tighter against me and crossed my arms, looking down at the ground. I was up pretty high; if I fell it would be a huge drop. 

It was probably dinner time and I hadn't moved from this spot since I found them together. Just thinking that brought on more tears. I had cried more tears today than I have in my life, Hotaru leaving to come here included. My eyes were probably red and puffy and they ached. It even hurt when I closed them since I kept seeing Sumire's lips getting closer to Natsume. And his reaction, I had replayed that about a million times, still trying to figure out why we hadn't just broken up with me if he didn't like me, if he wanted to kiss someone else. My thoughts kept going in circles and I couldn't reach any answer.

I put my head down; when would this day end? I heard the door to the roof open and my head snapped up. There stood the one person I did not want to see right now; Natsume.

I glared at the ground. He didn't move from his spot near the door.

"We need to talk."

I burst into tears and Natsume looked alarmed. He's going to break up with me, in the back of mind I knew he would and I was so angry I thinking of doing it myself. But I couldn't deny the truth; I still loved him.

"What, what is there to talk about," I said after I regained my composure "If you want to break up, please just get it over with and go."

"Break up? God, Mikan, why would I want to break up?" he actually looked confused. He took a step toward me and I shot up, taking one step back.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you want to be with Sumire now!" Anger and hurt were dripping from my voice. He was continuing to move closer and I continued to move away.

"What? No, Mikan, is this about what happened in the hall? What did you hear, how long were you there—" I cut him off; his questions were giving me a headache.

"Stop! I know what I saw; she was going to kiss you and YOU. DID. NOTHING! You were going to let it happen! Just tell me now Natsume, do you want to be with her?" The silence seemed to drag on forever. I studied Natsume's face; he seemed to be having an argument inside his head.

I sighed and he turned his head to look at me.

"Mikan!" I looked down and saw Yuu standing with Hotaru on the ground below; Yuu was shouting my name and Hotaru had, was that worry in her eyes? I turned back to look at Natsume. Neither of said anything and he took a few steps, getting closer to where I stood.

I stepped back, only to find there was no more roof left. I was falling, my eyes looking up at Natsume who was on his knees, griping the edge of the roof, his hand outstretched. I was still close enough that if I just reached out…but I keep my hand floating slightly above my side. I hadn't forgotten why I was on the roof and that he was the one who made me so confused and miserable.

I looked behind me and saw the shocked faces of Yuu and Hotaru. Time seemed to slow down, I glanced up at the night sky; the stars were sparkling like diamonds. My head hit something hard and my hair became warm. I heard Natsume's voice before everything blacked out.

"MIKAN!"

* * *

I opened my eyes again, the scenes from that night fading. I breathed a sigh of relief, turning my head to look at the IV hooked up once again, the heart monitor silent, no longer beside my bed. Instead Natsume was still in the chair on the There was someone else there though, Natsume. 

His red eyes were studying me intently as I turned my head to face him. I could identify anger in his eyes; his anger at me for trying to run away. I sighed again, I had to talk to him about it sometime, and even if things don't go well, I'll the satisfaction of trying to make everything better.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. His face relaxed and suddenly I was in his embrace, his arms around my waist pulling me almost out of the bed and into his lap. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I know, I know"

"I just," I loosened my arms and looked straight into his eyes "I was so upset. Seeing you and Sumire and…and…" I was starting to breathe faster until Natsume wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"I know. And I'm…you should have let me tell you what happened. Don't just jump to conclusions."

I nodded and loosened my arms from his neck, shifting until I was laying with my feet on the arm rest of the chair with Natsume's arms still around me and the IV still hooked up. We were silent for a long time; I looked out the window. It was sunny and bright, the birds were chirping and I figured it must be morning, though I had no idea what day it was. How long had I been asleep?

"I was going to see you when she cornered me." Natsume said pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked up into his face; he was looking outside as well.

"She said that you and I were too different, that we didn't make a good couple," Natsume's eyes were changing, now holding anger "and that she, who has 'loved' me longer, could offer me more. She brought up how I never do any romantic things with you. And then she tried to..." the anger changed into complete fury and I cut Natsume off by placing my finger to his lips.

"I know and I'm sorry, I saw how she was leaning in but I saw your eyes close too and assumed the worst."

"But you failed to notice my hands on her arms about to push her away. I knew her attempts were in vain, and I wanted her out of my sight. You also didn't hear my irritated sigh. I pushed her away just as I heard you gasp and saw you run up to the roof."

He looked down at me, his eyes were a pretty red color and I felt myself staring. "I'm so sorry. I'll never jump to conclusions again!" I wrapped my arms tight around his neck. I looked up and saw him smiling down at me.

I was entranced by his smile, I felt like this was the first time I had seen it. Suddenly he was moving closer to me, my face colored as he was only centimeters away from my face. His lips were soft and warm and I closed my eyes, starting to kiss him back when the door flew open and Hotaru, along with Ruka, Yuu, Koko and Narumi-sensei, stood in the doorway. Natsume and I broke apart, but I remained in his lap and he didn't push me away.

"Well, she's obviously fine," Ruka said to Hotaru as they turned to leave, pulling the other with them "we'll leave you two alone some more. Come on Koko." And just before the door shut I heard Koko say "but their thoughts are so funny. Both were embarrassed by our sudden intrusion…"

I got up from Natsume's lap and climbed back into bed. It was around afternoon outside and I lay on my side facing Natsume. He took my hand and laced our fingers.

"Are you tired" he asked

I shook my head yes, "how long was I asleep for anyway?"

"Two days. The nurse said you would be tired for a while after you woke up, with the IV and all. I was worried you wouldn't wake up again since you were unconscious for five days after you fell."

I gripped his hand tighter as my eyes began to close. "I'll wake up soon, Natsume…I'll wake up…for…you…"

**END**

* * *

**A/N: It's complete! I hope I didn't make it too sappy at the end, I tried my best to convey how much Natsume likes Mikan and how worried he was about her without being too OOC. Let me know what you think! Reviews are always accepted!**


End file.
